Control
by Abby -WCD
Summary: EDITED 11.24.05: Summer has started...and Harry starts to realize things as a voice comes to him. He finds out how much he's really lost already...and loses control to bring Sirius back. ONESHOT: Post OotP.


**BETAED AND EDITED COPY (11.24.05)**

**---**

N/A: No idea with this. It was on a random spur. Basically done because I wanted to do something Harry Potter related before the new book comes out. So, this came. It's a one-shot, and there are hintings to things, which is why I leave it at PG-13. Have fun with it, and feel free to leave any comments you wish. xP

**_It's different. Just as a warning._**

Yes, a bit strange at that. o.O;; OotP spoilers too. xP

**_:sigh: Maybe you should have stuck with MT or something..._**

...hmm...maybe. :smile:

_

* * *

_

_Control_

-

_**(I...I can't control it.)**_

_**(Not any longer.)**_

---

Leaning against the windowsill that was still caged by bars, Harry watched the sun set, careful to not let himself get lost in the sky's heated faze. A soft chirping of birds was made out, unnoticed by most. But Harry heard them. He could hear everything. The soft whispers that went around Privet Drive about how he'd almost killed his precious cousin, and how it was his fault that Figg had moved, and how he'd witnessed-

A cold chill crept up the child's spine as he focused on the foggy colours that were mixing around the falling sun. Silence weighed, Harry listened to the small sounds of nature outside, concentrating on them. A pleasant ease filled him, causing a smile to sneak onto his face.

"Dudley, go sit back down - HARRY!"

The calm broke. Frustrated, the brunette turned, glaring at his closed door.

"What now...?" The hushed whisper escaped his mouth, filled with disgust. Ever since he'd gotten back to the Dursley's house for the summer, they'd decided to annoy his every nerve with each little thing. Dudley was apparently "still in shock", and was considered unable to do the slightest thing. Now that he was away from those freak protectors of his, Harry was made to slave to the Dursley's every needs. Whether it was to make dinner, to clean the house, to care for the flower beds, or to chore away, he was always the one doing it. Petunia had gained weight due to her inactiveness, relying on Harry for most of her needs.

"HARRY!"

Before his anger could build up a cloud over him to weigh him down, Harry opened the door and pounded down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps was his aunt, holding a miniature shovel in her hand.

"You need to replant those lilies! Not only did you plant them in the wrong bedding, but they aren't getting enough water, and it's not even the _right time of the year_-!"

"Why can't you do it?"

A blank pause occurred. Harry's aunt stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Why?" Nodding, Harry began to make his way upstairs, not turning back to see his aunt's shocked expression, or Vernon's newly reddened pudgy face from living room-

"BOY!" Avoiding the call, Harry made his way into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. The sun had already diminished behind the houses that made up the small town without leaving a trace of existence. With a sigh, the Hogwarts' student slumped down onto his bed, narrowed eyes bearing into the ceiling. Muggy images flashed through his head that only made his eyes hardened. A frozen darkness began to fill his pounding head, beating down on his skull. Attempting to abolish the void that plagued through his chest, Harry pulled himself onto his side, curling up into a small ball. Memory still clouding his vision, he stared off into space, lips mimicking his deaf calls that were screamed during the night.

"Sir...ius..."

_-You want him back, don't you?-_

His jaded depths widened with shock. Locking them, keeping them closed from everything around him, he clutched at his head, digging into his raven hair with his short fingernails.

"I've always wanted him back...he was my family...my only-"

_-Are you willing to pay the price?-_

"...go...awa-!"

_-Or are you that selfish?-_

The void remained empty. Blank emeralds unfolded, glaring off past the wall. The soft voice filling his head remained, only louder and more vibrant.

_-Do you really care more for yourself than your godfather?-_

"No." Harry could feel a smirk stretching within his mind, tight and fresh. A warm caress filled his stomach, easing him into a calm sleep. Accepting the gift, he slept, not noticing as his body began to move without his control, and the tremors that covered his skin, chilling the vacant space to the bone.

**-**

"Harry."

The voice was calm; soothing. Not so sure why his body suddenly felt weak and heavy, Harry rolled over in his sleep, trying to turn away from the strange feeling. Something cold swept across his face, causing the boy who lived to open his drowsy forests, completely lost. A pair of shattering crystals stared at him behind spectacles.

"Head...master...?"

"Tell me. Can you remember anything that happened last night?" A chill buried itself into the child's stomach. Twisting away from the aging man in front of him, Harry faced a pallid wall, tracing invisible lines that ran across its surface.

"I was asleep. And it was..." Stopping, Harry took one of his fingers and tried to follow the nonexistent line. Albus watched the boy, unable to say what he must. Gathering whatever courage that was left in his elderly frame, the Headmaster whipped out his wand, pointing it towards the boy who lived.

"Do you remember anything after the moment the Dark Lord retook control of your body?"

A bitter silence drooled. Harry whisked his head around, jaded orbs wide and scared. _'The voice…it couldn't have been…it wasn't…?'_

"Can you remember when you killed the Dursleys?"

Blood painted his vision. Grasping at his head, Harry began to pant as images of cold crimson began to splash across screen next to three lifeless bodies, pallid from their loss, and the look of horror broken across their faces-

"Or when you flew over to the Grimmauld Place?"

The cold night air breezed across his face. A smile that wasn't his pealed his face, masking it in excitement, and thrill-

"...or when you executed four members of the Order of Phoenix?"

_-Isn't there something you want more than life?-_

"...can you remember..."

_-Something that you want...-_

"...when you stabbed Nymphadora Tonks..."

_-...more than anything...-_

"...and preformed the Killing Curse on Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginny Weasley...?"

_-Something you'd...-_

_-...kill for.-_

Vision lost, clouded in their own lost forests, Harry smiled, letting the foreign feature pierce his lips. Dumbledore watched in horror as the child began to laugh, filling the room with a cold, frightening chuckle that grew and smiled by itself. When Harry next caught the headmaster's dying crystals, the confused emeralds had been replaced by scarlet slits that dissected the old man, beaming with amused fleshiness.

"He's willing to kill for the one he loves. Which is why..." Caressing the body of the trapped sixteen year old hero, Voldemort let his smirk grow, feeling the new flash of warmth filling the alien body he was in, "...he'll make the perfect Death Eater."

Before Dumbledore could call in for help, or even produce his own aiding hand, the Dark Lord disappeared, leaving nothing behind. Harry let himself give in completely to the darkness that entrapped him, softly melting into the words that cleared his thoughts...and controlled them.

_/ You'll be able to bring him back. You'll be able to get your precious godfather back… /_

_/ …because you love him. /_

---

_**I don't need to control it.**_

_**Just need to…give in.**_

* * *

N/A: Voice your opinions. And you can tell me what else to write, if anything. I'm still concentrating on my novel and original short stories, but fanfiction is a nice break every now and then. :grin: 


End file.
